


Food Fantasy + Misc. Anime Oneshots (Clean)

by Revelery



Category: Food Fantasy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Food Fantasy - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revelery/pseuds/Revelery
Summary: A compilation of fluffs and oneshots for general audiences (Any children, teenager, or adult is able to read this type of work safely). You will be seen as ''The Reader''. In this collection, there is also another one made for mature readers since they do include inappropriate scenes with younger people.I will appreciate any suggestions or recommendations for future stories for this collection. These are all stories appropriate for the general audiences whereas they are displays of affection or emotion.





	1. Coffee x Reader! Oneshot (Prologue)

 

Coffee x Female Reader! Fluffy Oneshot (PROLOGUE) 

 

 

Coffee was a world-renowned Food Soul who operated his own cafe in Greelow. With the help of Milk, Tiramisu, and Chocolate, the three of them continued to work alongside their former friend and present boss. The idea of summoning food souls hasn't reached the brink of human and spiritual history, so the mechanics behind it were void. However, the humans continue to live harmoniously with the well-adjusted Food Souls, beings who are gifted with the power of creating and manipulating their powers of both fierceness and tastiness. So to speak, they haven't come across any danger that would provoke them into war between or with each other. Until present-day...

''FALLEN ANGELS UPRISING'' were plastered on many newspaper articles, signs that these mysterious and dangerous beasts would soon ravage the whole land, tainting it with fear and blood. Unfortunately, ignorant residents ignored the fact, as they continued to seep the bittersweet coffee that Coffee had brewed today. But Coffee became highly concerned with these recent headlines. He needed something to distract himself from it, but his hands couldn't stop shaking with trepidation and anticipation. Living through another nightmare was one of the things he most wanted to avoid. One of his oldest memories remembered how people criticize him for being the demon's drink, a trick from Satan himself. 

''Hmm...'' Coffee murmured, pushing these thoughts to the back of his head. 

Tiramisu rounded the corridor, carrying her staff as she swirled sweet curls of tiramisu cream onto the tiny tea cakes. She hummed to herself, a sweet sing-song melody she often sang everyday. 

 

Coffee's POV: 

I always wondered to how she could be so content through trepidation. I stared into the dark brown abyss within the porcelain cup, and a worried expression was etched out on my face. 

''I want to end all disputes...'' Tiramisu's voice echoed through my memories. Her eyes glittering with hope, and she twirled her staff with her fingers. Unlike me and Milk, she hopes she reconnect with human beings, regardless of their out-of-control emotions and selfishness. 

''Coffee, do you think you can go get some more ingredients from the shops? I think we're almost empty with our pantry,'' Tiramisu asked, disturbing me from my thoughts. She closed the cabinet doors, expelling a cloud of dust and dirt. She dusted off her khaki apron and handed me a shopping list from her side pocket. ''Of course,'' I accepted quite momentarily, taking the slip of paper from her fingers and exiting through the back of the cafe. 

The afternoon sun was shining brightly, but my glasses shielded me from the sudden light atmosphere in contrast to the dimly-lit restaurant kitchen. I crossed several alleyways, often avoiding many of the pedestrians that walked by. However, in a sudden commotion, I had bumped into someone accidentally. For their small size and my tall figure, I looked down to see a feminine girl in my arms. 

 

Your POV:

I rubbed my eyes from bumping into someone's chest, and I instinctively looked up. I saw a masculine man with golden hair that consisted of different streaks of white and milk chocolate. Her brown glasses shielded his eyes, but I could see his concerned face behind it. He helped me stand upright, but I couldn't help but stuttered when I heard his deep voice saying ''Are you okay?''

What do you say?

[A. ''Thank you, I'll take my leave.''](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898986/chapters/37086309#workskin) Click/Tap Here!

[B. ''Thank you for catching me, can I pay you back?''](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898986/chapters/37134329) Click/Tap Here!

(Author's Note: These choices will create two different stories for you. You may read both of them at the same time since they are included in the chapter drop-down.)

 

 


	2. Coffee x Reader Oneshot (Choice A)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who chose A or chose ''All of the Above'', here's your answer!

''Thank you, I'll talk my leave.'' you said, maintaining your composure as reassuring as possible. He slowly let you out of his grasp before the two of you kept some distance from each other. ''Are you sure?'' he asked again, making sure you were okay. The momentum of your heart pounding left as you silently nodded back. ''He is a simple gentleman, is he not?'' you thought. But before he turned, he waved at you, a bright smile across his face. You could have easily hid your blush, but a light pink was painted on your cheeks. You left the empty block as you returned to your lazy Sunday. Your shoes clinked against the cobblestone path of Gleelow, a city known to be prosperous and peaceful. But what interrupted the quiet atmosphere was the wide range of panic among the civilians. You looked towards them, thinking what was the commotion about. Making your way through the crowd, you noticed an empty newspaper stand. Everyone around you were partaking the gray folds of paper, most of them reading the front page. Peering to take a look, you can see in big bold letters: ''FALLEN ANGELS UPRISING''. 

''Fallen Angel..?'' you murmured to yourself, but someone near you heard. 

''You haven't heard?'' the stranger asked, shock spread across his face.

You shook your head, dumbfounded at the new term.

''The Fallen Angels are described to be awful creatures that consume everything in their path. The front page reported someone seeing several creatures in the forest, either animal or human-like. It seems they are plotting something behind everybody's backs,'' he explained thoroughly. 

''So they're more smarter than any wild beast we encountered?'' I asked.

He nodded, then hurried over to warn other people of this epidemic. 

You felt a shiver down your spine as you remember his creed. Perhaps that what was causing the widespread panic of the residents, fearing these beasts would soon take over their little city. You couldn't stop the goosebumps from spreading. You then realized you were in more danger than you thought. Gleelow was close to neighboring forests and valleys, so there could be a possible circumstance that they will appear soon. Very soon. 

Suddenly, a howl channeled through the corridors and alleyways, shaking the Earth itself. A cacophony of slithers, thumps, and footsteps approached from the entrance. Hundreds, perhaps even thousands of an odd arrange of creatures proceeded to crash through the ''Hope you have a happy stay!'' sign. In instant response, everybody in the nearby vicinity screamed and shouted, trampling over each other as they made a dreadful escape into whatever refuge they could find. A cloud of dust and dirt blew to your face which made you start coughing uncontrollably. You were unable to run with the crowd, so you back yourself onto a side of a shop until the insanity settled down. You noticed you could hardly walk anymore. It wasn't because of the recent bump, but your leg was bruised from the thrashing and kicking as you were knocked over. You could hardly run, let alone walk in this condition. The only thing you could do was cry for help, but was there anyone around here anymore? Nevertheless, you let out a hoarse voice:

Help!'' 

The approaching creatures who entered heard it, and started charging in different directions in a frenzy. What else could you have done? Either get ripped into pieces or pray no creature will find you in this conspicuous hiding spot. 

You closed your eyes, hoping this was a nightmare and all will be over. Still, you could hear the screams of the people running away from the monsters. Children weeping and crying as their parents are thrown around. You wanted all of it to end. You wanted to pain to end. You wanted to stop seeing people get hurt. You shut your eyes tightly and covered your ears in a desperate notion to stop thinking about the horrid catastrophe. The only thought that entered your mind was remembering that man's bright smile. Even if you met him for the first time, seeing his expression warmed and comforted you. 

Before you could react, someone swept you off your feet. A warm scent of bittersweet filled the air around you, and you felt warmness from someone's chest. Had you felt this somewhere before? You slowly opened one eye, only to meet the person you would never have expected to see again. 

''Need some help?'' he asked curtly, his blue eyes meeting yours. 

''Y-yes...'' you managed to choke out.

''It seems that you have summoned me to your aid. I am Coffee. I'd be pleased to receive your guidance,'' Coffee smiled, comforting you despite the situation. 

''Oh, my name is - ''

 

-End of Choice A- 

This is a oneshot, a visual placement of my ideas put on paper (or electronically). There will be a lot of grammar mistakes and plot holes, so if you're willing, feel free to ask me about adding changes or details. It will mean a lot to me if all of you guys can collaborate with me.


	3. Coffee x Reader (Choice B)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who chose B or chose ''All of the Above'', here's your answer!

Coffee x Frivolous (Carefree) Female Reader

''Thank you for catching me, can I pay you back?'' you looked up to the friendly stranger's face, staring into the abyss of his light blue eyes shielded by his stained glasses. He helped you up by propping you, and he chuckled with mirth. ''No need to. I just gave you some assistance before you felt down,'' he explained as a matter-of-factly. ''Still, I think we would be good friends,'' you interjected, using your index finger signifying a point. A look of hesitance went across his face for a moment as if he looked like he wanted to avoid this particular topic.

''Something wrong?'' you asked him, noticing his hands fidgeting behind his back.

''No, I'm alright. So friends?'' the man gave you his hand as an offer of a handshake.

''Well~, first off, we need to introduce each other.'' ''I'll start, my name is _________.'' ''What's yours?'' you asked him, curiosity and interest in your voice. ''It's Coffee,'' he responded absentmindedly. ''Coffee? Is that like a nickname or call-name?'' you tilted your head, dumbfounded at why a person was given the name of a popular beverage.

''Ah, yes. It is a nickname that my friends call me,'' Coffee explained with a reasonable stance. ''So does that mean I'm your friend?'' you called out, excitement in your twinkling eyes and pure smile.

His large hand patted your hair. Similar to how a person treats their pet. ''Sure, why not?'' Coffee responded. He seemed to enjoy your enthusiastic and optimistic personality. You started to feel adored by his praise although other people would have felt you were a bit childish at this time. _Hmm...maybe I should invite him somewhere to hang out more?_

''Hey, do you want to go to the sidewalk cafe down that street? If they don't have anything to do today...'' you twiddled with your fingers precariously. 

''Ah, I have to take care of this grocery list...'' Coffee scratched the back of his head. 

''Oh, I can help you! What do you need?'' you exclaimed, giving your hand out to take the slip of paper.

''Hmm...let's see....all-purpose flour, milk, vanilla extract, tea bags, coffee beans...huh,'' you read. ''Do you work at a cafe?'' 

''Yes, I do,'' Coffee replied. 

''What a coincidence, I think I know where most of these ingredients are,'' you smiled at him, a pink blush forming at your cheeks. 


End file.
